


Minecraft Horses

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Sora "touch-starved" KH, mentions of minecraft hence the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: The sun shone through the window - a perk of living on the 4th floor - right on Sora and the plush lion Roxas had placed on his back. Ideal nap conditions.If Sora's brain would shut up.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Minecraft Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just wrote this at *squints* midnight? Enjoy!

Roxas had a crappy apartment. It only had one room, which combined the living- and bedroom as well as the kitchen into one yet was still smaller than Sora's room in his childhood home. His double bed took up a quarter of that room, and he had created his space around that.

  
A short hallway connected the room to the house door and the bathroom that was so small even one person didn't comfortable fit into it.

  
Roxas's apartment was perhaps the most comfortable place on earth for Sora right now. He was lying spread-eagle on the bed while Roxas mostly didn't acknowledge his presence and it was _wonderful_. The sun shone in through the window - a perk of living on the 4th floor - right on Sora and the plush lion Roxas had placed on his back. Ideal nap conditions.

  
If Sora's brain would shut up. It rapidly _ratatatata_ circled through various thoughts like it was a shitty carnival rollercoaster that threatened to - _crack_! - break at any moment.   
He thought, weirdly, about hugs. Sometimes, when he was wandering around town, he saw people hugging. That wasn't strange in itself, though Sora couldn't remember the last time he had properly been hugged. Which was the point - those people didn't hug properly. They bent forward so that only their shoulders were touching, while their chests, hips, and legs stayed an uncomfortable distance away. Also, those hugs lasted, what, a couple seconds maybe? To Sora, it was only a proper hug if the chest of both people touched (although, of course, there were exceptions even to that. Naminé didnt like it when her chest was touched, so Xion often hugged her from behind, and if Sora were to hug her, he would not force her into an uncomfortable one either.)

  
While he was ruminating on the nature of putting your arms around another person, his attention almost naturally drifted towards his best friend. More specifically, to the affronting fact that they hadn't hugged in _forever_. Sora couldn't recall the last time, which was not entirely his shitty memory's fault; The dedicated Riku central worked at top speed. He remembered the time they were play-fighting and Sora tripped over something or nothing and how Riku had dropped his entire frontline to stop Sora from sailing to the ground, which by all accounts was a bad direction to sail in. His hands had pushed against Sora's shoulders to keep him upright, and then moved to his arms to steady him when Sora caught his footing. But then Riku had receeded, heedless of the burn-shaped imprints of his hands on Sora's skin, their play-fighting now over. And that was it. And it happened a while ago.

  
Then he wondered if perhaps he was thinking too much about hugs. He could ask for one, except it felt all to awkward when Riku always looked at him like he had something important to say.

  
"Hey, Roxas?" he mumbled into the bedsheets.

  
Roxas didn't answer, and when Sora turned his head so he was no longer suffocating on the mattress, he saw that Roxas was playing that weird pc game called Minecraft. Sora didn't quite get it, because in one moment it looked like the texture of roughcast and the next Roxas had clicked a button and suddenly the water looked better than the ocean surrounding Destiny Island.

  
"Hey Roxas!" he tried again, louder this time.  
Roxas hummed, expertedly pushing his Minecraft horse around so it didn't fall into lava. Once he assured its safety, he cast a look at Sora. "What's up?"

  
"Do you want a hug?" Sora asked.

  
Roxas looked upon his form that was not at all ready to give a hug, seeing as he was still lying spread-eagle. "Not really, no."

  
Sora nodded to himself. That made sense.

  
"Do you want one?" Roxas asked, turning his chair so he was fully facing his friend. "Because I can give you one. Or try, in any case."

  
At that, Sora sat up, the lion plushie tumbling to the ground. He dug his hands into the mattress.

  
"You just said you don't want one, though," Sora dodged the question.

  
Roxas shrugged. "I'm not against one, either. It's up to you."

  
Sora scratched his cheek, averting his eyes to Roxas's computer screen, where his Minecraft horse had just fallen off a cliff. He chose not to mention it and flicked his eyes back to his other. He would like a hug, he suddenly realized. He really, really would like one.

  
"Then, uh, if you don't mind...?"

  
Roxas rolled his eyes and got out of his chair, opening his arms in invitation. "Come here, you dummy."

  
Sora didn't need to be told twice. He jumped off the bed and into Roxas's arms, and _finally_ the weird feeling he's had in his chest went away. There was only warmth, Roxas exhaling fondly as well as exasperatedly, and the comfortable weight of someone in his arms.

  
Now if only hugging _Riku_ would be this easy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! consider leaving kudos and/or a comment if you liked it c: have a good day or night!


End file.
